


Composure

by chadsuke



Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana isn't exactly sure what's up with the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composure

When Tiana had been told by the Queen that she could spend the night in the castle, she hadn’t thought much of it. After all, she traveled up here to cater quite frequently, and it made sense to assume she had earned enough trust to stay in the castle. Was a lot cheaper than trying to find some lodgings in town.

Pluuuus the room was huge, and the bed so heavenly that only her exhaustion made her actually sleep. (It was difficult to get used to sleeping on _clouds_.)

It was a later hour than usual that she finally awoke, actually, stumbling out of her room and down to the kitchens with a yawn, robe wrapped around her. “Miss Tiana?”

At the voice, she stopped, turning around - oh, wow, it was the Queen. Tiana suddenly felt very underdressed. “Good morning, ma’am.” The cook straightened up, attempting to look as dignified as possible in her bath robe.

“Good morning.” There was usually a quiet air of dignity and restraint around the Queen (though not the Princess), but this morning she seemed a bit… off. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby.” That got a small smile out of her royalness, at least.

“Listen, Miss Tiana-”

“Tiana. Just Tiana.”

“…Right, Tiana.” The Queen took a deep breath. “I wanted to… express my gratitude for all you have done for us. Our doors are always open to you, and…” To Tiana’s astonishment, the Queen’s face colored. “I… would like to get to know you on a more _personal_ basis. If- If that is possible.” The latter half of the sentence was swiftly tacked on, almost apologetic, but Tiana was too astounded to really notice.

“Ma’am, are you asking me on a date?”

“It’s- It’s Elsa. And… yes.” She steeled herself, as if forcibly willing her nervousness away. “It will not affect our patronage of your establishment in any way if you say no, of course. I do not wish to put pressure-”

Tiana pressed a finger to Elsa’s lips, effectively cutting her off. “If you come to my place next Saturday, we can do lunch.”

Elsa blinked at her, stunned, not speaking even as Tiana removed her finger, before turning crimson. “Right. Saturday. I- I can do that.”

The cook gave her a smile. “I’ll see you then. But right now, breakfast is calling for me! Ta-ta!” 

It was only _after_ she had left the Queen’s view that Tiana allowed herself to blush as well. She was going on a date with Queen Elsa! With- Elsa. Who seemed awkward and nice. She took a deep breath, and resolved to have Lottie help her go through her dresses for later.


End file.
